


Team Rifle Debates: Switching Sides?

by MeJA



Series: The Team Rifle Ideas [6]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Final Fantasy IX, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Discussion of loyalty, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, discussion of past lives, flight response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeJA/pseuds/MeJA
Summary: RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL) was created by Chadmaako, who couldn't finish his vision before he passed away. Here are some of the ideas for the story's future brought to light.





	Team Rifle Debates: Switching Sides?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283146) by [chadmaako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmaako/pseuds/chadmaako). 

> Chad “Chadmaako” passed away from a heart condition before he could finish Team Rifle. These are the ideas and plot twists Chad and I discussed. Thanks to Mrs. Chadmaako her approval for this endeavor.
> 
> So RFFL debates switching sides…well, sort of.
> 
> First, it’s assumed that the reader has seen the last season of RWBY and knows the story behind Salem and Ozpin. If you don’t know, and you don’t care about spoilers…Then read onward.
> 
> The idea here stems from a discussion over email that came about where one side felt a sympathy towards Salem for how she was treated by the Remnant “gods” during her grief over losing the love of her life, Osma (Ozpin). The other POV was losing loved ones is a fact of life, be it cruel or not; so why should Salem expect an exception be made for her? That’s not how “gods” typically work. This was basically the same debate the fans had on VRV after these RWBY episodes came out…
> 
> Muchachita is little girl, little one.  
Importante is important.  
Entienden means understand/believe, as opposed to comprende, which is just basically understand.

Qrow's fist came fast at Oscar’s face, so fast Oscar didn’t know that he was hit until he fell back onto his rear with his face stinging.

Or he would have, had Roberta not pushed him back at the same time as her metal hand engulfed Qrow’s fist, stopping it cold. Oscar stumbled back, and would have fallen onto his rear on the frozen ground had Roberta’s other hand not gripped him by the lapels of his coat. She seemed to be able to hold him up effortlessly.

Qrow found himself staring into the steely, hardened gaze Roberta had in her ice blue eyes. It took all the willpower Qrow had to meet that intense look and not back away. _'I'm not even sure Winter is that focused…'_ Qrow thought. Roberta released Qrow’s hand, moving to put her body between the group and Oscar. “I understand that you all may wish to make your feelings known to Headmaster Ozpin regarding this latest information we have had revealed to us…” Roberta said to the assembled members of RWBY, JNL, and RFFL teams, and to Qrow Branwen.

“But before you express yourselves with strong and/or uncouth language, I expect you to remember one thing; Oscar Pine has to hear your words, seemingly directed towards him. He has no choice – Ozpin has been placed inside him by whatever decides what fate awaits the people of this world. To reach Ozpin, your words have to go through Oscar’s ears.”

Roberta continued “You all should also remember that Oscar is still only a fourteen year old youth, but facing the same fears and the same fight as you all are, including the difficulties presented by this new information. The difference; again, is that he did not have a choice whether or not to do this! With Ozpin inside him, he cannot be anything but a principle participant in this war!”

Roberta’s other RFFL teammates nodded to their Team Leader, though Fang looked uncharacteristically thin lipped as she did so. The other teams seemed to collectively sigh, and then nod acknowledgement to her statements. Roberta pulled Oscar to his feet, then stood behind him with her arms resting over his shoulders and her hands clasped over his chest. As the two teams of RWBY and JNR moved off and began preparations to move out, Roberta guided Oscar towards the friendly proximity of her teammates. As RFFL closed ranks around Oscar and his “other” within, Ozpin, Roberta spoke in a voice low enough that the other teams couldn’t hear. She said “Now then, we need to discuss these latest developments, and I believe it would be proper for Master Ozpin to sit in on these discussions…”

“I – I don’t know if he will, miss Roberta. He seems so far away and I can’t just summon him up at will. I don’t know if he’ll even hear you, or if he’ll respond at all…” Oscar explained, growing more frantic as he contemplated the situation he now found himself in.

Roberta paused and bent over him, resting her forehead against his. “Calm down, _Oscar,_ it is alright.” She pronounced his name with her unusual accent as if it had 2 or 3 'S's, and rolling the 'r' sound at the end. She continued “_Numero uno,_ or number one, by sitting in as we discuss this, you will be able to tell Ozpin what was said and whatever actions will happen. Or he will hear it anyway, from wherever he is inside here” She teased the youngster by poking her finger into the center of his forehead, pushing his head back with gentle force. “Once he knows, then the Headmaster can react accordingly.”

“_Numero dos, o_ number 2, is that we get to make our opinions known, whether or not Ozpin hears them now, or later.” _'Now that the truth has come out, It’s better we all know where we stand before battle again and before we are inevitably challenged…'_ Roberta thought to herself.

The RFFL team with Oscar in tow beside Roberta found a small open space in a nearby clearing. Roberta leaned back against a tree, while Oscar stood close to her. Unsure of his situation, he stayed by the mature huntress's side for protection. Faith squatted on her haunches, while Fang leaned on her lance as Luna stood by her side with her arm wrapped with Fang's arm.

“So who wishes to start?” Roberta said quietly. Fang cleared her throat, and said “I guess I will…I don’t really have reservations about fighting powerful, immortal beings. I fought the L'cie in my past, so an immortal witch doesn’t shake me. I don’t want to underestimate her, but in the grand scheme of things, I’ve fought bigger and been knocked around by badder…”

“Yeah, like I was selected as a Slayer to fight immortal blood drinking undead vampires…” Faith chimed in, earning a nod from her teammates.

“I have been part of a group of witches and wizards opposing a dark wizard who stored his soul in nine different places so he could come back from death…” Luna responded, as Fang took her by the hand and squeezed tenderly.

“As for me…” Roberta said. “I was a _guerilla,_ an assassin, and a terrorist in a war that had lasted three decades in my home country. But I was trained and was being groomed by a superpower to fight in a world war with another, bigger superpower; I was meant to sow fear and terror in a civilian population, so as to disrupt socioeconomic life, scientific research, and industrial production.” She saw Oscar backing away, eyes wide, as he realized the background of RFFL team's members and why they were so effective against the opposition. Roberta caught Oscar’s hand and pulled him back towards her, then wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulders.

Fang looked at Oscar sympathetically, and said “So we’re not afraid of the big and the bad, including immortals, and I’ve got nothing but empathy for you, little fellah…” Fang smiled and nodded towards Oscar.

Roberta arched an eyebrow, looking at Fang; “So then, what is the issue I am seeing you have…?” she asked, thoughtfully.

“I can, frankly, understand and agree with Salem’s dispute with these “Gods”.” Fang said.

A dark look crossed Faith’s face, but Roberta said quickly “Indeed? Please, elaborate…”

Luna stood by Fang, and looped her arm through Fangs. Fang looked at Luna, smiling at her love, then looked back to Roberta. She took a deep breath, then began “The reason we all fight is to protect who we love. Faith fights for us, her teammates, for the people who have accepted her in Vale and at Beacon, and for Velvet, right?” She looked at Faith. The storm clouds that we’re present on Faith’s countenance earlier faded, and she nodded as she gave Fang her attention. Fang nodded back, then turned her attention back to Roberta. Fang said “And you, team leader, what wouldn’t you do for your Garcia? You told us you rampaged through a city of criminals to rescue him…” Roberta nodded succinctly, then subconsciously wrapped an arm around Oscar and hugged him tight to her side.

Fang gently pulled Luna in front of her, then wrapped her arms around Luna’s chest under Luna’s bosom, hugging her chest to Luna’s back. Fang rested her chin on Luna’s head, and said “And I would move Heaven and Earth for my little Sunshine here.” Luna blushed furiously. “And you are the most magical part of my life, Fang.” Luna responded.

“So can we really condemn Salem for being so angry with her gods for refusing to bring Osma back?” Fang asked softly. “If one of our beloveds were taken from us, and we could go and address a god directly, wouldn’t we demand they be brought back?” Fang softly kissed the top of Luna’s head. “Then he is brought back, but, cruelly, he’s taken away from her again. It’s no wonder she’s been driven mad at anything these Gods do or say…”

Fang looked softly at Oscar. Then said “I am not suggesting we go join up with Salem, and, if he wants to stay with us, I’d protect Oscar with everything I’ve got, whether he’s got Ozpin inside or not. But...I am having second thoughts about continuing to fight against Salem. The doubts about whether or not we should be going against her are there with me, truthfully.”

“I see…” Roberta said. “As for me; I made an agreement, an enlistment, if you will. You are aware of this. I perform five years of service with the particular “skills” I have, and in return I was refitted with cybernetic parts to replace, no, upgrade the damaged areas of my body. I also was taught, as we all were, how to access extremely useful abilities in our auras and semblances. When my time of service ends, I will have my implants and my abilities when I return home.” With a metal hand that could crush the head of a Warhammer, Roberta tenderly cupped Oscar’s cheek and softly massaged his face with a silvery, metallic thumb. “I will use these to protect the one I love for the rest of my life.”

Roberta turned back to Fang. “There is a saying among mercenaries I met while training with military advisors. You took the money and you liked it. Now you are going to die here like a man and like it. While I have no plans to die here, I will fulfill my enlistment and earn the second chance I am being given.”

Fang shook her head. “If that’s how you feel, then that’s fine for you. But I feel we were not given the full picture until now, and so these commitments were really made under false pretenses. Therefore, we’re not bound by them.”

“Perhaps,” Roberta replied. “But it has gone further even than that.” Roberta’s non mechanical eye ignited with ethereal flames that streamed out of the corner of her eye. Holding Oscar tight to her side, Roberta used the Fall Maiden's power to hover 6 feet above the ground. Oscar gasped and wrapped his arms around Roberta’s waist, clinging on for dear life. Roberta smiled down at him reassuringly.

Fang called up her share of the Fall Maiden’s power, and her right eye similarly blazed with eldritch fire as she looked up at the hovering Roberta. Nodding, Roberta said “We both received this power. Do we think Salem will be content to let us fade away with it when she has already come after it twice?” Fang sighed and shook her head. Roberta settled back on her feet. Oscar would have fallen to his knees on wobbly legs, but Roberta quickly wrapped an arm around his back and under his shoulder like an iron bar holding him up.

Fang let the Fall Maiden’s power ebb into the background, putting it back under tight control with Ragnorak. Suddenly, Faith stepped in front of her. Fang looked down at the petite brunette, who looked up at Fang and slapped her across her face. Fang's eyes opened wide in shock, and Luna said “Faith! Wha-“

In a low voice, the shaking youngest member of RFFL team cut Luna off and growled “l’m only going to remind you once…we are talking here about the same bitch who tortured Velvet by drowning her again and again. She has night terrors where she relives smothering in black ooze, and all I can do is hold her until she wakes up. Sometimes she can’t even remember her own name for a few minutes. Other times she sees her team laying at her feet, torn to shreds…” Faith visibly shook with emotion as she continued “Yeah, maybe Salem got a raw deal when Oz died or was taken from her or whatever. Why does that give her any right to torture Velvet or anyone else? Why should she get to royally fuck up everything for fucking everybody because she’s in so much pain? News flash; a lot of people have had someone they loved die on them. Husband’s have lost their wives, wives lose their husbands and they don’t go out and lead a war against the Gods and get everyone killed…”

Roberta, holding Oscar’s hand and pulling the reluctant youth along behind her, approached Faith and rested her free hand on Faith’s shoulder. Faith reached up and put her hand over Roberta’s, and continued “Furthermore, even if you accept she was in the right to initially do what she did, she eventually got Oz back. And what happened next: she got angry when she found out that he was secretly working for the gods to get with her to achieve total peace everywhere and then to get her to repent to them. So she got so angry she killed him.”

“Maybe in the beginning she loved him more than anything else, but all she wants now is to continue this blood feud she’s fucking got with the gods and him. Don’t let your sentiment fool you into thinking she’s equivalent to us; she just wants to see the fucking world burn, and she’s got to be stopped before she makes it happen. And she’s got to be stopped before more good people like Velvet and Oscar get hurt.”

Roberta thought; _‘You are right,_ mí muchachita, _I have been so lost in grief I hurt the ones I love. But when I did it galvanized me and made me swear I would never become so lost again as to hurt or abandon them. If I had gone the other way, I shudder to think of what would of happened to my humanity._

Fang looked down at Faith, and both women’s eyes were brimming. Without saying a word, Fang put her hands on Faith’s shoulders. After rubbing her shoulders for a couple of seconds, Fang pulled Faith into a tight hug. Tears running down her cheeks, Fang quietly bent her head and said into Faith’s hair, voice husky with emotion. “I’m sorry, Faith, so sorry….I didn’t think it through, I’m sorry.”

“S'ok, Fang! I know, I know…” After a long hug, Faith stepped back and reached up to wipe Fang's cheeks with her thumbs. Faith then wiped her own wet cheeks. Looking up at Fang, Faith said “Soo, we’re ok, right? Same page and all that?” Fang reached out to stroke Faith’s hair, and said “Yeah, we’re okay, Sheila. I’m with you and my team 110%.”

Pulling Oscar behind her, Roberta motioned for team RFFL to gather around. They stood in a circle, heads bowed, while Roberta began “Dear Father, please smile upon this world, its good people, and those protecting them. I do not understand why the so-called gods of this world saw fit to confirm immortality on their enemy, who in her hatred threatens the world. Give us and our friends your strength, Lord, and confer your mercy upon them, Santa Maria, that we will fix the mistakes made by these “gods” and bring peace to this world and protect those we love…Amen”

Placing their fists and bumping them together with each other, the RFFL team said “Amen!” as if with one voice… 

**Epilogue**

After their fist bump and shared mutual embraces confirming their team status renewed and strengthened, the RFFL team as one turned towards Oscar. The youth, with a fearful and panicked look, was trying to extricate himself from Roberta’s iron grasp around his wrist. Faith held up her hands, palms outward, and tried to gentle him. “Hey, hey, Oscar…it’s alright, we’re on your side. Calm down now, okay?” she told him as she moved slowly towards him.

Fang and Luna looked quizzically to Roberta, not quite sure as to why Oscar was in distress. Roberta half spoke, half whispered in a quiet voice so as to not upset him further. “He is frightened. Today was too much for him; learning his adversary is an immortal witch, and then finding out that his allies themselves are monsters in human skins. Of course his instincts are telling him to run away…” Fang and Luna nodded, then they all turned to Oscar to smile at him, trying to ease his fear.

Oscar felt even creepier, seeing the monstrous members of RFFL all smiling towards him. He looked at Faith advancing on him, and said “Please, I can’t do this! I…I…just want to go home to the farm, please! Please, let me go!? Please?!” As he pleaded, he tried in vain to break Roberta’s grip on him, trying in futility to pry her fingers off of him. Faith reached out to him slowly, saying in a soft tone “It’s okay, Oscar. Baby, we know you’re scared. We just want to talk to you, okay?”

Oscar shied away as best he could when Faith advanced a hand towards him. Moving away from Faith at his side brought him within reach of a patient Roberta, who pulled him in and wrapped an arm around his waist. Faith completed his protective encirclement by wrapping her own strong arm around Oscar’s shoulders, and catching his other hand in hers. Roberta looked down at him with caring eyes, and in a gentle but authoritative voice, she said “There now, there is no more need for you to struggle, master Oscar Pine. We are taking you into our custody for your own protection. We will take very good care of you while you are in this distressed state. We know you are afraid, and it is natural that you are having a flight response given what you have seen and heard today. We will explain it to you, and in time you will calm down and adjust to these circumstances.”

Oscar seemed to realize he had no possibility of breaking free from Roberta and Faith's careful restraint, and he stopped trying and allowed them to hold him in place. Viewing his acquiescence, Roberta pulled him tight against her side to keep him warm as Faith began to compassionately massage the tension from his shoulders. Roberta, with the same protective authority, told him that “We will never intentionally harm you, Oscar, and we will do all we can do to prevent any harm from coming to you.”

Luna stepped up in front of Oscar, and said “I believe I can do something to make it easier for you. Mr. Pine. Shall I try it?” She directed the question to Oscar, but looked to Roberta for confirmation to proceed. Roberta leaned so her mouth was near Oscar’s head. In a low, calm voice she told him “Luna’s magic has proven very useful, and she has been very skilled at its practice. If she believes she can help you, I am inclined to believe her, and will let her proceed.” Roberta nodded her assent to Luna. Faith next whispered into Oscar’s ear “Close your eyes and relax, bud. Knowing Luna, this won’t hurt a bit…”

Luna opened her fan in front of Oscar and made a few intricate motions with it in front of Oscar’s face. Realizing something strange was about to happen, Oscar’s eyes went wide and he said “Wait! I-“

_“Obliviate!”_ Luna said. Oscar’s eyes unfocused, and his body relaxed like a ragdoll. Roberta and Faith immediately switched from holding him in place to cradling his limp body and head in their arms and against Roberta’s side. “Whoa…easy, easy…” Faith gentled. She checked Oscar’s pulse and respirations, and sighed in relief when he seemed to be stable. Roberta arched an eyebrow at Luna, who continued to look at Oscar, concentrating. Roberta’s sensors read a seizure-like activity in Oscar’s brain, but of an unknown type. 

After a few quick seconds, Luna blew out a quick breath and folded her fan. “He will be alright, just disoriented for awhile.” She reassured Faith and Roberta. Fang stepped up and quietly asked “What did you do to him, Sunshine?” She looked at Oscar; his eyes seemingly unable to focus anywhere for more than a few seconds, as he lay limp while being cradled and soothed by Roberta and Faith.

“I rearranged his memories.” Luna responded, quietly so Oscar didn’t hear. “I made it so every memory from after when we entered this clearing until now is buried where he can’t reach them…it’s better to not know that the people you trust are monsters.”

“Is that what you think of me, Sunshine?” Fang looked down at her love teasingly.

“You’re **my** monster, Oerba Yun Fang. The only one who can eat me is you, love.” Luna smiled up at Fang and batted her eyelashes.

“Oh ho! Well, you better give your monster a little taste right now…” Fang leaned down and plundered Luna’s mouth, and a more than willing victim Luna was. Breaking the kiss, Fang licked her lips and looked at Luna, then said “Yummy.”

Fang gave a playful squeeze to Luna’s posterior as she moved to take a knee by Oscar. Reaching out, Fang softly finger combed the boy’s tousled locks off of his face. She glanced at Roberta, and said “Well, daylights burning. How about Auntie Fang gives our little Oscar here a piggyback until he’s well enough to walk again?” Roberta nodded and said “We do need to catch up to the others.” Fang shortened her lance and rested it across her lower back. Faith and Roberta gingerly lifted Oscar onto Fang's back, resting his hindquarters on her lance. She grabbed his legs tight to her body, one under each arm. Roberta tenderly rested Oscar’s head on Fang's shoulder. He closed his eyes as they made him more comfortable, and Fang was a warm, secure companion to rest and relax on. Roberta gently cupped his cheek in her hand, and used her thumb to once again lightly massage his face.

_Garcia lay prone on the dirty warehouse floor, curled up in a fetal position and unmoving. Roberta realized he had seen what she had just done; the brutal killing of the Cuban Special Forces major who had tried to bring her back, who wanted to break her will by raping her. She had hit him so hard his jaw and tongue lay at her poor Garcia’s feet. The Major’s head was a pulpy mess, courtesy of her fist. She couldn’t help but think the_ pendejo’s _state funeral will have to be a closed casket._

_She crawled to her Garcia, wanting him to unsee what he had seen her do. Wanting to get him off of that cold, dirty floor and cradled in her arms. She wanted to hold him until he woke up and then she would explain everything so he would understand and go back to being the sweet, innocent young man she dearly loved. As she reached out to him, she realized her hands were covered in the Major’s blood; she couldn’t touch and defile her sweet little Garcia with such dirty, blood soaked hands…_

Roberta pulled her hand away from Oscar’s face, and for a second or two she saw the same blood all over her hand like that night in Roanapur. “**** *****,” someone spoke to her, but she couldn’t follow their words. She maintained her stoic countenance, but took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through her mouth. The blood disappeared from her hand, and it was broad daylight with Oscar, not Garcia, laying against Fang's back. “Don’t worry, “ Fang said. “I’ll take good care of him and I won’t drop him, I promise.”

“I have no doubts, Fang. He will be in good hands.” Roberta said as she patted Oscar lightly on his back. Fang stood up, and Roberta fussed over Oscar for a minute more, making sure he was secure and as comfortable as possible. When she was satisfied, she and Faith took the lead while Fang and Luna followed behind and watched over Oscar.

Roberta used her sensors and her head on a swivel to maintain a 3d awareness of the space around her, including her two teammates in the rear. While watching, she reflected upon the aftermath of the discussion the team had; 'Es Importante _that they_ entienden _that there are no hard feelings from them having a dissenting view. It’s water under the bridge, and now as a unified team they volunteered and have been charged with the vital task of caring for Oscar. They need to know the whole team trusts them…'_

Faith broke the silence by quietly murmuring to Roberta “Luna says she messed with the kid’s memories so he won’t remember the scary stuff we told him about…I’m not sure I like messin' with anyone’s memories, let alone a friend like Oscar.”

“That being said, I have to admit there are probably some memories I would be better off losing, or at least I’d **like** to not have them anymore…”

Roberta usually didn’t favor talking while on point, but she decided to break protocol and talk with her mentee; “It would seem what is done is done now, so we will go with Luna’s plan. To try to tell Oscar otherwise will just increase his distrust and could lead to more of his acting out in desperation. So, if that is the plan…” Faith’s scroll buzzed, and she opened it to see a secure message from Roberta regarding the cover story RFFL members would tell Oscar about his missing time and memories. Faith acknowledged the message, and it erased itself.

Luna then sent a message in return that she might have an idea how to deal with Salem, and Roberta acknowledged they would discuss it at their first secure opportunity.

As they walked behind Roberta and Faith, Fang looked behind her at the serenely sleeping Oscar with his head on her shoulder. She looked down at her teammate and lover and said “Sunshine, when this is all over what would you say to finding a nice place to settle down for awhile? Maybe even adopting a couple of orphaned little guys and raise them up nice, so they’re like Oscar, here?”

Luna gasped. “Fang, are…are you saying you want to get married?”

Fang smiled, and said “Yeah, yeah I am. We’re practically engaged now, so…”

“Yes, yes, **YES!** Luna said, and hugged Fang, wrapping her arms around Fang's ribs. In reaching around Fang in her excitement, Luna’s hands landed on both sides of Oscar’s derriere.

Oscar, unbeknownst to Fang or Luna, blushed and smiled, but made no noise that would have disrupted the obvious special moment the two were having. He would recover soon afterwards, but because he had passed out from “obvious exhaustion” and “needed to rest,” Fang insisted on carrying him the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> During the original discussion with Chadmaako, there was a brief discussion about RFFL actually switching sides and joining Salem. After writing part 4, where Salem tortures Velvet, it became apparent that I could never see RFFL team actually actively helping Salem’s side. I believe Chadmaako would have likely reached the same conclusion. In the end, the discussion concluded with agreement over what Faith told Fang; whatever you believe about Salem’s beginning, by the time of the RWBY story she’s gone too far and will stop at nothing in her feud with Ozpin/the 'gods'. She’s a threat to everyone everywhere and has to be dealt with… 
> 
> So now I feel I should see what the next season of RWBY brings; especially the apparently looming battle in Atlas and how Luna’s idea would affect whatever happens there. From what I read, Roosterteeth plans on a new season release November 2nd, so it’s not too far away.
> 
> So next installment is the Battle in Atlas… Maybe?


End file.
